Talk:List of inconsistencies in Halo
Sources Since conflicts must use sources (and many are on the page but not stated as sources) there should be more than one source stated at the bottom 24.34.59.220 00:16, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Just changed about 56 such plain-text citations to wiki-format; still a few left, I think, plus some factoids that are missing citations or need more specific ones. DavidJCobb 00:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) John 117's rank in "The Fall Of Reach" In "The Fall Of Reach", John 117, is referred to as the Master Chief before he has made this rank. He was given his current rank in 2535. Remember to sign you post with four of these ~ God2845 00:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Discrepancy: Rotating sections in UNSC ships the PoA doesn't have the spinning parts because they have artificial gravity they say this in the fall of reach book around when capt. keyes got on the ship and some LT. was telling him about the upgrades it got. :The top of page 274 of Fall of Reach describes a rotating section for the ship. It also describes the engine room as having no gravity. Though I do remember that being said somewhere, I can't remember exactly where either. -ED 00:50, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::Although Crashing on Halo may have cased Gravity in the room. Conflict: Pelican ordinance payload The equipment in the pelican can be moved out or in to create more space. The idea of the spartans fitting in there was explained in FoR, :Where? -ED 21:09, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Early Scetches of the pelican were much larger than the ones in the game. Also just because it says its a pelican, it doesn't make it the t77-7 model or what ever its called, thats how like 75 kids could be on at the same time. :Where? -Chief2552 19:27, 14 September 2006 (GMT) It says 10-12. I believe these are how many it SEATS. it could much more if the children were standing up. That coupled with Chief2552s' aurgument makes it pretty easy to belive that it could hold 75 children The Pillar of Autumn has no rotating sections, it received a refit for the mission and one of the features was gravity without the sections. I'll post what page this is mentioned in when I get my book back from a friend. Discrepency: Pelican ID In Halo: CE, the easiest explanation for the repeated sightings of E419 on the pelicans despite each having its own unique ID is due to just using the same textures for the pelican models over again. This is a common technique used in the gaming industry, unfortunately. :That's noted in the Echo 419 page. For continuity reasons, I imagine we'll never be able to remove that one. -ED 17:59, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :There is only one Pelican on Halo: Combat Evolved that has another ID, and that is the crashed Pelican on "The Silent Cartographer". Its ID is Bravo 022. Kboy21 18:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Errors Should typos be listed, such as "Jerico VII"? --Dragonclaws 21:53, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, with a source of where the spelling occurred-- Esemono 05:48, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::Should that have a new header or use one of the existing ones? --Dragonclaws 06:55, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :::new header -- Esemono 07:04, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Canon Shouldn't the books, written later and in more detail than the manuals, be considered superior canon? I mean, they have added onto the original mythology, making them IMO more up to date. --Dragonclaws 02:52, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :Yes. --Andrew Nagy 22:04, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Grunt Conflict The Section on Manual to Book Inconsistancies incorretly states that 1 meter is 6'3". This is incorrect. One meter is in fact approximatly 3'3" Plasma on Books vs Games In the Books vs Games section it talks about the Pillar of Autumn being hit with plasma, I think those were only pulse laser blasts, as a plasma blast is a giant ball of plasma and any plasma blast would have turned the Pillar of Autumn into a molten slag. --Captain Jacob Rathens 03:45, 31 March 2007 (UTC) heh what do yea know im not registered but that is possible that those were pulse lasers because your right, 1 hit and the PoA is just slag. Yes, slag. Even with cross bracings and reinforcements it would be so damaged that no crew members could survive. And the temperature would jump by about 100 degrees. --Captain Jacob Rathens 03:13, 18 May 2007 (UTC) It's not a pulse laser. Pulse lazers are red in colour.-- never ending-summerMy personal COM chanelAKA R1e2u3b4e5n6 08:25, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Do you have proof that they are red? and do you have proof that they can only BE red? --Captain Jacob Rathens 00:58, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Seraphs in Halo: Custom Edition fire blue plasma/pulse laser blasts that look v. similar to those the PoA is hit by. Molotovsniper 09:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Halo Custom can't really be considered official material as it is fan made, I've played maps with Seraphs that fire the same blasts that H1 shades do. --Ineedacoolname 23:51, 17 August 2009 (UTC) 100,000,000 degree Um should we add this to the inconsistency's of halo, the sun is not even that hot and the nuking of the PoA looked like a 1 megaton nuke to small to be a 100,000,000 degree nuke that could possibly take out the gas giant halo orbits (cant remember the name) as well as 343 guilty spark and most of that system someone answer this An inconsistancy is something that is contradicted in another halo canon source. And besides, it's not impossible to create a temperature that hot, In the future it could be even more possible. Also, it wouldn't have taken out Basis (the planet). It also was visible from space so I'm pretty sure it was a teeny bit bigger than one megaton. --Captain Jacob Rathens 03:11, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :isn't the gas giant called threshold? fludz 'carnttuchmee 15:41, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry my bad. Is Basis the name of the moon? anyways, I still don't think it would take out Threshold. It was pretty far away. --Captain Jacob Rathens 04:58, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ::To your first statement I must point out that in H:Ce level "The Maw" Cortana states that "detonating the ship's fusion core would take out enough of halo's subsystems. This would cause a catalyst chain reaction taking out the entire halo system. But would look much different in real life then portrayed in the game. If you notice in the final cutscene, the explosion on Halo was pretty big. It was probably big enough to set off a cloud of gas floating near Threshold, and subsequently, a much larger explosion. :Please note that 100,000,000 degrees is a temperature, not an amount of energy. It would be possible to create such temperature in a very small space without (relatively) much energy consumption. A megaton is an amount of energy, specifically 4.184×10^15 Joules (4,184,000,000,000,000 written out). -- Nutarama 00:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :While Threshold could be made of any gas, most probable gasses are non-combustible. In addition, gaseous combustion reactions require the proper mixing of fuel and oxidizer to work - anyone who has tried to light gasoline fumes can attest to this. -- Nutarama 00:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Grunts overcharging plasma pistols I forgot exactly what page, but in Halo: The Flood, it says that grunts overcharge their plasma pistols. In the game, only jackals overcharge. -EJtheSnail :That doesn't technically mean that they can't. --Andrew Nagy 22:05, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Lefty or righty? In Halo: The Fall of Reach on page 208 It says that James's left arm was burned off from the elbow down. Yet on page 210 it says he "managed to salute with his left hand". Which arm was burned off? that seems a bit inconsistant to me. --Captain Jacob Rathens 19:03, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :It's also inconsistent because they state numerous times in the Halo universe their ability to "flash clone." Which makes you question why they didn't make him a new arm. Response In the books it on;y stated the possibility of cloning organs not limbs, possible because the organs are soft tissue and limbs are much more complex with cartilidge ,bones and muscles. Wrong context? 343 said the range of the pulse not the actual power in watts, volts etc. So maybe Cortana couldn't work out the pulse genie's POWER range. ----right. maybe she meant it could deliver a larger pulse if needed. the guilty spark only stated the intended range---- Conflicts: MA5B I believe that on page 310-311 in Halo: First Strike when the Master Chief switches from controlled bursts to full auto; he is merely changing tactics from firing bursts in full auto to holding the trigger until the clip is empty. I think it was merely a case of poor writing that created the conflict. James' Arm It's quite obvious that they DID flash clone a new arm for James. Why else would John choose a one-armed James over, say, a two armed Fred for James' final mission? Besides, James was setting explosives when his T-Pack was set off, so wouldn't it make sense that he had 2 arms at the time? Maybe he had a prosthetic arm?? Molotovsniper 09:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Argument still sends - any prosthetic limb would never be able to match normal human standards, much less than those required of SPARTAN-IIs. If the UNSC can't build efficient armored exoskeletons, they couldn't be able to extremely advanced prosthetic limbs. -- Nutarama 00:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Jackals and SpecOps Elites in Halo: The Flood As stated, "Jackals and Special Ops Elites on board the Pillar of Autumn (HtF p.7, 36, 29)". It may be that they were elsewhere on the ship than where the Chief was. --WTRiker 21:43, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :But in the book, the Chief clearly encounters them. --ED 16:23, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Halo Wars "Conflict" According to not only the novels, but this website as well, Project: ORION was not only in full swing by 2525, but that was also the year in which the Spartans were given Mjölnir Mark IV armour. Hence, I don't see a "conflict" between the novels and the upcoming game "Halo Wars." sniper rifle it clearly says in the books that the scope can be swapped for other variants meaning that the night vision may not appear in 2 and 3 because it had been outfitted with different scopes. Artistic License Fair enough, there are some really outrageous inconsistencies in Halo, but many of the listed are simply due to game-play restrictions (such as no single shot option on the BR - however the Marines at the end of Halo 3 fire in single shot bursts) or the fact that the Halo 3 engine has greater power and allows for more detail - such as the doors in High Charity. Does anyone agree with me when I say that this should at least be mentioned somewhere? Diaboy 20:21, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I think it should. Most modern weapons have multiple shot settings-single, burst, full auto etc. Yet a lot of Games only show one shot setting for a weapon. Molotovsniper 10:03, 27 April 2009 (UTC) It could be that the game designers decided to slightly simplify the controls by removing the ability to choose fire modes. Halo Wars I wanted to mention the fact that in Halo Wars, the ship the Spirit of Fire hits in the game cut-scene is just as big if not slightly larger, yet it is mentioned on the menu screen for viewing the cinematics as a destroyer. A destroyer is about 1500 meters according to the Covenant Destroyer page, yet the 2500 meter ship (assuming the Spirit of Fire's 2500 meter measurement is correct) is listed there as a destroyer. Thats a margin of 1000m difference! Was this a Super Duper Class Destroyer? It might even make sense if it were a Reverence Class being that big but still smaller than a Carrier. It looks a little bigger than the spirit, around 2800 meters would be close enough to a Reverence. Not to mention Regret wouldn't travel around on a Destroyer and there were no other ships there on Serina's screen on the bridge. Hatchling001 Tue. March 24, 2009 3:00am Eastern Don't forget the MJOLNIR Mk IV being entirely different from the armor in the Cole Protocol, demonstrating Ensemble's wide-ranging mistakes and blind artistic license. The armor also has shields, which is another mistake. Another is the presence of Grunt and Jackal Combat Forms, when it stated beforehand that they are used as Carrier Forms. Add to that the necessary presence of the SoF's Spartans at Reach, and you've got a number of glaring mistakes. Remember that there was very little oversight from Bungie in this game's development, so Ensemble was allowed to make mistake after mistake in development, both deliberate and accidental. There are so many inconsistencies because of Ensemble's incompetence. --Exalted Obliteration 02:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Totally agree with you, Ex. Thanks for the game, and for the screw-ups Ensemble.Hatchling001 04:12, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *Ever heard of a retcon?P.S. no sources :).Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 04:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Retcon is ok, at best though I don't really care for it. I mean folks, here we are in a Halo-Wikia that has to deal with an every changing and inconsistent plot/backgrounds cause someone rewrote a LOT of stuff to suite their needs and did no research other than play the Halo 3 game? Made ideas and concepts that just looked cool and didn't bother to look to maybe even fan art for designs, or asked Bungie to share some input. I build lego models of Halo stuff, and I always check here for information on stuff, especially if it has no pic cause its from the book. Might as well stop working on this site or let everyone change the story. In fact I got a few ideas of my own and maybe I'll write a one shot comic, post it on the internet and then everyone will have to change the pages on here again cause in my world Master Chief is a hot girl, who rides a pony. Point is they created a halo timeline and everything and tried to explain their new story as fitting in with the Bungie story, but it just doesn't. Maybe if they just said "our story is weak and totally off base from the books and games, sorry but we had to lock the doors." I would understand. Basically the game left room for a greater story, the books filled it in, Ensemble, rewrote it. If they did that for a Halo Movie, I'd walk out. Unless MC was a hot chick, on a pony. ;)Hatchling001 04:28, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *Random no?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 04:31, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Precisely. Ensemble/Robot Entertainment should never have gotten involved in this in the first place, for their inability to preserve Halo canon as it had already been established and changing it shows that they are unfit to do anything with the Halo franchise. Halo Wars should've been written as a book and given a different title, for it would have been easier for canon to be preserved, for Bungie would've had some actual control over what was put down. But instead, Bungie and Microsoft allowed an unqualified third party come in a scramble the entire canon ruthlessly for their own incompetent means. This fact places blame on Bungie as well, for they themselves kept on changing things for the sake of doing so, and allowing visual and canonical consistency fall to the wayside. It would be fair to say that as soon as Bungie left Microsoft's control, the Halo franchise and story should've ended. Another example of Ensemble's idiocy is that they spent huge sums of time and energy making Halo Wars "look" like a Halo game rather than actually being one and following canon. Prime examples are the meaningless presence of the Flood, who were simply placed there for the sake of it, because they were afraid that people wouldn't be able to handle a game that didn't involve the Flood and the Foreruner machines, which also shouldn't of been there. The game was originally meant to just focus on the Human-Covenant war and the battle for Harvest and a few other planets. There was no need to put the Flood, the Forerunner machines, and a Shield World into the game. The story would've functioned more elegantly had it focused entirely on the war and just the two factions without such extraneous elements. Even the Spartans should've had little to no presence in the campaign, for with them being on the SoF, means that they couldn't have been present at the Fall of reach, for there were 25 out of 28 surviving Spartans at Reach, with five already absent and dead. There were only 33 usable Spartan II's when the war began, so for 3 to suddenly go missing when they should've been at Reach is a glaring mistake on Ensemble's part. With the way things turned out, however, it would've been easier to have Red Team be recalled to some other critical location before the SoF left Arcadia. This would've avoided the contradiction of them encountering the Flood and being at the Battle of Reach, for it has been pointed out repeatedly that they would've had to be there due the number of Spartans at the battle. If they had encountered the Flood, the UNSC and the other Spartans, especially John-117, would've known about the Flood before the events at Installation 04. Of course, that would've left the player with no Spartans for the majority of the game, and naturally that couldn't be done, could it? The Spartans would have to be there because the average unknowledgeable fan couldn't appreciate it, nor could Ensemble. Same goes for idiotict placement of the Flood, Sentinels, and the Shield World. Hopefully future projects in this franchise will correct this unsightly gaggle of incompetent blundering. --Exalted Obliteration 18:46, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Couple of things I realized that may explain some of the 'inconsistencies' in Halo Wars. * Regret and the 'Destroyer: Yes it is odd that a Prophet was riding in a ship that is so low compared to an Assualt Carrier, but maybe he used a Destroyer out of necessity? The tunnel used to access the interior of the shield world (the exit to the interior that is) was barely large enough for the Spirit of Fire. So there is no way a larger Covenant ship would make it through. Are there tunnels that are larger and could very well allowed a larger ship access? Quite possible, but since we never 'see' them, we can only speculate. * Elites in Monsters cutscene: This was one inconsistency that bugged me since I first saw it. The explaination that the Red-armored elites left with the Prophet is not accurate, as they are still there when the Arbiter forces Anders to activate the Forerunner tech (and Regret by then is long gone). However when watching that cutscene again, I noticed something: those 'Minors' are decloaking. Where did we see this before? Way earlier in the game when stealth Elites ambushed Forge and Anders in the Harvest relic. So they are not really Minors are all, but Stealth Elites (I realize this still doesn't explain why they have those staves), or possibly the Honor Guard changed their armor to the Stealth armor due to the need to be able to sneak up on the humans. This would also explain why they didn't have any shields: in Halo: CE, the stealth elites there didn't have shields either. Am I on to something? Zeno 'Ribal 16:40, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes you are,finnaly someone can find some canon in a "Third Party's" work.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 01:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Forerunner structures on Harvest and Arcadia I'd like to point out an another discrepancy in HW. In previous sources, such as the Fall of Reach or First Strike, the UNSC had very little or no information regarding the Forerunners, because they'd only found a couple of very small artifacts. Yet in Halo Wars, large Forerunner structures at Harvest and Arcadia are discovered, and seemingly not destroyed. After this, wouldn't the UNSC have a little more information about them? Even though the Spirit of Fire left and it can be assumed it did not make it back, the artifacts were still left at Harvest and Arcadia. Of course, it can be explained with a possible ONI cover-up, but one would still assume that Dr.Halsey would've known about them.--Jugus 12:28, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Master Chief and others are cyborgs, and if you think otherwise please respond this time and dont delete Ok, so here is my stance on it- Master Chief and others are cyborgs Why?- The standard neural interface Definition of Cyborg-" a person whose physiological functioning is aided by or dependent upon a mechanical or electronic device." Think otherwise? please respond and dont flat delete my post plz, as a I said the 1st time I posted, I dont like MC or anyone else being a cyborg, but based on what Ive gathered thats the truth. Note- I posted a comment here the 1st time b/c of this- " Grunt combatants can be heard saying "Bad Cyborg!" to the Master Chief. Master Chief, however, is not a cyborg. The second chapter of The Pillar of Autumn is called "AI Constructs and Cyborgs first." Same inconsistency as above. However this could be a Marathon reference, because you are a Cyborg, or it could be because The Chief is able to contain an AI. " I find this in error. Additionally, in Halo 2 a rare team kill line that the marines have is "Stupid Cyborg!" (Ive only heard it twice, ever) - Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 21:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) (AKA- User: Firehawk77 :First of all, .... Secondly, it is an optional UNSC standard procedure for all its personnel to acquire standard neural interface. Not everyone with neural interface is a cyborg but a cyborg is a person with standard neural interface... :P Additionally, Master Chief and the Spartans were bioengineered as stated in the novels. The armour do, however, enhance their physique... but that doesn't mean they are cyborgs. Any individual with mechanised armour could not be Cyborgs. Thus, your definition of a cyborg is flawed. The correct definition is "A being that is part human and part machine". That said, certain parts of the physiology need to be replaced with mechanised parts in order to become a cyborg. In Master Chief case, it is only an armour which can be taken off if he chooses to do so.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Regarding the ability to contain an AI within the armour. Now, read again. The armour can contain the AI, without the armour, the AI cannot be contained, thus a Spartan without an armour could not be a cyborg. Also, the quote shouted by the Grunts is a humorous reference to Bungie's Marathon franchise where the player faced Mark VI Cyborgs in the first game. And no, this is not an inconsistency in Halo but more of a, I'm sorry to say, useless discussion about what is really a cyborg and what is not a cyborg.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Er... kk... well as for the def, it off http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/cyborg so that not me, though i guess my interptation is tainted due to Command and Conquer Tiberian Sun, seeing as Nod has Cyborg infantry and ever since Ive considered a cyborg a Human who is linked to tech (outside of something like a keyboard or something like that), thus my point on the SNI. But I do understand your point you make, though I also remember (though I forget which, H:FoR/H:tF?) novel states the when MC put a AI in his helmet his brain felt icy cold, and somewhere else I think it said something about AIs using the armor user's brain for extra storage or something, not 100% it been awhile since I read them and I already am getting CP all blurred up in my head. I think it odd, though I do know that an AI in MJOLNIR is indirectly linked (right? Im starting to get stuff mixed up in my head) and but it is odd that one's brain would go cold... but I again understand your point... so im kinda 25/75 (pro/aganist, if you get my meaning) on the whole cyborg thing, partly agree to disagree for now and think on it and finally make up my mind.... oh and one last thing, Mk-IV is called the Mark IV Cyborg, clairifation plz (or is my memory wrong or something or is this just a referance or Marathon???)... Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 00:03, 22 May 2009 (UTC) -PS- Please feel free to delete this now or when ever (*Victory is Yours!*).... and sry bout spelling i cant spell that good in english standing orders to retrieve Covenant technology "On two occasions, it is stated that the Spartans had standing orders to retrieve Covenant technology" Why is this a discrepency? So the author repeated himself, what's wrong with that? did I miss something? 13:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Doors of High Charity Are you ever in the same area of High Charity in both games or are you in a completely different area? I think that the room you get Cortana from in the level of the same name is the same room in Halo 2 with and energy sword in the middle, it all looks the same, except the doors are different. God2845 23:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Dead Elites In Halo 3: ODST Campaign Assuming that the Halo 3: ODST campaign takes place directly after Regret's carrier slipspaces away from Mombasa, that would mean that the Elites were killed by the Brutes BEFORE the Great Schism actually took place. Either that or the entirety of the Halo 2 campaign after you leave Earth takes place in about five minutes. I thought that perhaps it was 6 hours, since the first ones I came across were in the Mombasa Streets levels, but seeing as how they are also in Tayari Plaza, and Buck and Dare comment on them, obviously not. -Madbird-Valiant 14:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Well, Truth was secretly planning a change in the guard during the events of Halo 2, so it's more then likely that the Brutes were given orders to secretly assassinate the remaining Elites on Earth. Although, the timeline does seem a bit awkward. Especially with how the Brutes were there and quickly assembled Sniper Towers, blockades, communications equipment, and turrets within the couple of minutes that it took Regret to escape and Buck to exit his pod.--TDSpiral94 07:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I think those things were more likely put up initially by the Sangheili, before they were killed. There was fighting in the city itself before Reget beat feet afterall. Zeno 'Ribal 15:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Halo Didn't it say somewhere in Truth and Reconciliation that the Covenant thought Halo was a weapon? And in Halo 2, it's revealed that the Covenant thought Halo was something to save them? New section needed. I'm surprised we don't have an entire section dedicated to the halo Encyclopedia yet as it contained monstrous amounts of errors and contradictions.--Zervziel 21:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Spartan-III Speed and Reflexes I just finished rereading Ghosts of Onyx, and I came upon what might be a minor discrepancy: on page 21, the Spartan-IIIs are described as moving "with speed and reflexes no Covenant could follow". I find this interesting because a Sangheili is normally considered the physical equal of a Spartan-II in full MJOLNIR armor, and even in Ghosts of Onyx, MJOLNIR is referred to as 'superior in every way imaginable' to SPI armor, which I would take to mean it would make a Sangheili faster and with quicker reflexes than an SPI-clad Spartan-III. Futhermore, while normally I wouldn't take multiplayer into account, one has to notice a pattern emerging when Halo: Reach is going to have its Spartan-IIIs physically inferior to Sangheili in multiplayer- IE, they're slower, they don't melee as hard, they can't jump as far, etc. So, I have to wonder if, unless this is just artistic flourish used to describe the speed of their attack taking the Sangheili off-guard- which I doubt, given the fact that they saw the Spartans coming- that perhaps Onyx has a discrepancy in its treatment of SPI-clad Spartan-IIIs in relation to Sangheili in the speed and relfexes department compared to other materials. Dewback rancher 16:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Most likely an artistic flourish description. Note that "no Covenant" was used instead of specifically mentioning what race/species (i.e. Sangheili) of the Covenant.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:46, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::During that section, though, instead of stopping to individually describe the ranks, Nylund wrote passages like "Thousands of Covenant clashed with two hundred Spartans in open combat." Only when the main characters are specifically interacting with one alien in particular, or a very small group, does he bother to pick out the species. Dewback rancher 16:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Fall of Reach Map issue its possible mendez gave out multiple copies of certain sections in order to cause confusion.FATGUNN 00:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC)